


Poor Job Choice

by Craorach



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Cliffside, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craorach/pseuds/Craorach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of one of the Cliffside security officers and what happens after the ZPD close the hospital down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Pickup

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been really comfortable writing existing characters, but Zootopia has somewhat inspired me, so I decided to write it with some OC.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lone wolf is picked up by a pack to help with a job.

Cole had worked "security" since he came to the city, some twenty years prior. He'd done it all, from club bouncer to overnight guard at a nursing home. Getting asked by a pack of Timbers to back them up in a job at a hospital called "Cliffside" wasn't exactly unexpected, there were a few around that had found the work suited them, but they occasionally needed the help of independent contractors to stop their own internecine conflicts from causing trouble on the job. Of course, it wasn't common for them to approach a "Loner", but he rather understood it once he got there. 

For a start, unlike most jobs, it was outside the city proper. Secondly, instead of being given an address and making his own way, he had to meet the pack in a minibus Downtown and they would be driven as a group.. not his preferred way of working, but he'd given his word.

The bus turned up as he waited, the back alley meeting place wasn't exactly surprising, he's done his share of work for... less savory.. groups of Zootopian society. All it meant is that someone didn't want the group being seen in public. The driver was a grey furred wolf by the name of Larry, the more sensible of the two wolves in charge of the pack, and had been the one who made Cole the offer a few days before.

"Get in the back, Gary will give you the run down on the drive."

The older wolf tilted his head at that, his left ear flopping and the right torn to shreds long ago still spiking some. Unusually business like for the younger pack's Alpha, but he does as requested and climbs in through the open door, a white furred wolf nodding to the only free seat.

They were all young, unmarked by the sort of life this city could give, and eager to work.. chattering amongst themselves. All timber wolves, of course, barely off the train like their Alpha and Beta. From the smell of them, they had come in town from the woodlands together and lived in Rainforest... probably the lower level... lots of big spaces there for cheap, even if it did make them smell of rain and earth. He'd lived there for awhile, but preferred Tundratown, the cold was like the mountains he grew up in. 

He took his seat, and the bus got moving, taking back streets and an overly long route out of the city.

"A lot of caution for a simple job, Gary?" he couldn't help but glare slightly, it was getting his hackles up at this point.

"Chill, old wolf, the doc says it's for patient privacy." The younger wolf actually looked utterly relaxed, and trusting, a grin constantly playing on his lips as he laughs and jokes with the rest of the pack.

Driving up the cliff road, Cole got his first view of the so called hospital. Perched at the mid point of a high waterfall, water rushing on either side of it, the building was far from benevolent looking.

"I've got a bad feeling about this."


	2. Poor Job Choice Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole finds out where they are working, but not what they are doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add the second part as another chapter as I prefer the formatting that way.

As the road took them up the winding road and through the massive iron gates, flanked by equally massive fences, that feeling only got worse. Clearly this had once been an expensive place, the name "Cliffside" proudly displayed above the gates, but the iron work was rusted and overgrown, and the building in the distance while massive had only a few lights at ground level.. where nobody could see them from a distance. 

Even the previously boisterous pack had quieted in the foreboding location, a few soft whines and tails curling around them... in the case of one, who was leaning up somewhat uncomfortably, even between their legs. Not for the first time, Cole wondered why they had asked him to come along. Perhaps they just wanted someone with more experience, he had a nasty feeling this pack was hired specifically due to their lack of contacts in town.

Disposable, they wouldn't be missed.

The bus rattled across the concrete bridge to the building, looking through the window Cole noticed the current security were also wolves.... perhaps they were replacing a previous shift, but that only caused more questions, and he decided to leave the bus last, as the group were being greeted and milling around outside. He growled in annoyance as the two young packs faced off and puffed themselves up, this was business, not territory wars from the old country. He waited for it...

.. and there it was, someone started a damned howl.. 

.. the older wolf scowled as the others began howling, running a hand down the bridge of his muzzle in annoyance, locking his jaw with a low growl to avoid involving himself in their childish antics, so he noticed as a badger wrapped in a doctor's white coat emerged from a door in the building and walked over.

He raised his chin slightly to the doctor, and she approached him as the pack's continued their business. 

"We really don't have time for this, you look like you know what you're doing, make them stop!" she sounded annoyed, and as tired as he could now see she looked.. she smelled of badger, of course, antiseptic and .. fear?

Cole grunted at that. "I'm just the hired help.. " 

She looked at him incredulously, and for the first time he considered how it must appear. In twenty years, his black pelt had become streaked with gray, his right ear had been torn up by a rabid wolverine that had also left lines of white scaring down that side of his face and muzzle, and if nothing else he had the self control to not involve himself in the howl. The badger had assumed he was the Alpha of this new pack. 

He let out a low growl at that, but walked up behind Gary and the leader of the other pack.. standing beside one another and still howling.... a howl which ended with a yelp from both of them as he clipped them both around the ears.

"Cut it out pups, work to do."

Both of the wolves turned and snarled at him, but backed down as he lifted himself up some and growled back, a tense moment between all three.. before they backed down from him. The howling had stopped, and to his surprise Gary tossed the bus keys to the other Alpha, and the previous pack started filtering into the vehicle.

He looked at Gary at that. "Are we replacement then?"

The other wolf nodded "They only want one pack at a time, but we were missing one... figured you'd be useful, even as a Loner" and then the doctor cleared her throat.

"If you are quite done with your squabble, if your Alpha could follow me?" She was looking at Cole again, and he shook his head, motioning to Gary.. "well you as well then, the rest of your pack remain outside for now."

The badger turned at that, and shuffled into the building again, swiping a pass as Cole and Gary followed, and as the older wolf entered the building the smell of antiseptic and fear got worse.


	3. The job description

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole and Gary get the grand tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At end, semi spoilers.

He wasn't sure what he expected when he walked into the concrete monolith of a hospital.. but clean white tiles, security cameras and checkpoints, and high tech code locked doors were definitely not it. It wasn't exactly a welcoming hospital either, it felt rather more like a prison.. but not quite that either. Overall, the smell of cleaning agents almost drowned out the stink of fear, but not by much.. there was something else there as well, something earthy and coppery, like blood.. like anger.. but not. 

"Are you okay Mr... ?" the doctor looked at him in concern, and he realized he'd tilted his head and stalked into the room like he expected a threat, sniffing at the air.

"Cole, try not to be too weird.. sorry, Doctor, he's a Loner, they get a bit odd at times. He's a good one though, reliable." Gary was glaring at him, but the "loner" shrugged and paced some.

Clearly the doctor had no idea what the term meant, but frowned at the Alpha of the pack. 

"You were meant to bring your pack, but you're here now.. take these, and follow me, I will explain the situation and your duties here, and since this Cole is here he can come as well."

The doctor handed them each a plastic pass on a lanyard, and motioned them to follow her shuffling form, walking to a door at the end and opening it before walking through. Gary walked through immediately, but the older wolf paused and hunched down at a slightly discolored spot on the tiled floor, running a claw between the two and bringing out a small claw, tinted with blood where it was torn from whatever animal was trying to stop itself being dragged away, the blood fresh, the claw that of some kind of small predator.. for some reason, it smelled of flowers. 

"Get a move on old wolf!" Gary barked it like an order.

Cole chuffed lightly at the pup trying to show off being the Alpha in front of their employer, but he followed through the door, placing the claw in the younger wolf's paw as he passes.. the younger wolf boggled some, but recovered and for now said anything as they followed the badger down the corridor. As they walked, Cole nodded the other wolf's attention to the odd claw drag mark. The badger didn't seem to notice. 

"Gentlemammals, everything from here on out is on a need to know basis, by direct order of the government of Zootopia." That got both wolves' attention, ears perked and a frown on the older one's face.

"This facility was once known as Cliffside Sanitorium, first established far to long ago for the treatment of especially violent or dangerous mammals suffering from mental illness.. of course, that wasn't exactly the terms they used at that time. Twenty years ago, with more modern facilities taking over the treatment and management of such individuals, it was shut down and the building handed to the city council as a historical landmark.. I believe at the time the intention was to convert into a hotel of some kind."

"As you can tell, that never occurred. As you must recall, Cole was it, there was a spate of violent predator attacks about fifteen years ago... nobody was able to discover the cause, but many of the predators were kept here till they calmed. Most were deemed sane and entered the primary prison system." The doctor pauses then, looking at the older wolf for some reason.

"Do I need to mention I'm the Alpha aga..." Gary growled, but cut it short as he looked between the two and noted the doctor's sad expression and Cole itching noticeably at a patch of discoloured fur on his neck.

"Don't worry about me, doctor, I was exonerated once I came out of the coma the collar put me in... I was protecting my last packmate, not that it helped." The old wolf sounded angry, and bitter. 

"I'm sorry." The doctor let emotion enter her voice for the first time. 

Gary briefly rested a paw on Cole's shoulder before they continued down the hallway, the badger going back to her tour.

"That, in a way, is why we are here. About five weeks ago I was asked my the mayor's office to help setup a holding facility for two mammals who, for want of a better term, had gone Savage."

The younger wolf almost laughed at that, but something in the expression on the other mammal's faces made him pause. The badger opened another door, and both wolves were hit with the scent of fear, and blood, and rage. 

The doctor shuffled them inside the room, and they followed. The room itself was the same tiled format, but the walls were perspex cells. Each had simple facilities, a bed, toilet and chair, bolted down. Gary walked up to one, peering inside, and immediately screamed and kept backwards as something hit the inside of the cell window, a snarling mass of fur and claws. The thing slammed against the reinforced perspex as Cole put himself between it and the younger wolf, his hackles rising.

"What is going on here doctor?" He snarled, catching the wild eyes of the mammal in the cell and staring it down.

"We now have ten guests." The doctor seemed unfazed, she'd seen this before. "Your team will be responsible for guarding and retrieving new victims. Whatever is causing this, it is spreading, and we need to prevent a panic until we come up with a solution. I don't have to tell you, Cole, what may happen if this goes public."

The old wolf bit back his anger as the mammal in the cell backed down, and itched at his neck.

"No, you don't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I created my first bit of, what, AU? I wanted a historical event that Cole could throw back to which might be similar, so in this version of the world there was a similar outbreak of violence when he was younger. Who knows, maybe that had the same cause?


	4. Primal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole comes see's up close the effects of the mystery condition the hospital is treating.

Cole took a deep breath, and walked down the line of cells in the room. Each one was big enough to hold any size of mammal up to a rhino or elephant. The "ward" had ten cells on each wall, with every other cell occupied at the current time. The hospital staff had been smart enough to stagger their "guests" so no one cell was directly opposite another occupied one and the lighting was clearly setup so that they couldn't see one another.

They could, however, see him. While Gary was talking in hushed, confused, tones to the doctor, Cole paced the room like a caged animal himself. His head tilted this way and that as he peered through the gloom into the transparent cells, most of the feral creatures were skulking in what little cover they were provided, but he spotted a bear, and a leopard, and a few wolves, prowling like some ancient beast in the wild.

He prowled up to one of the occupied cells.. just the idea of this made his neck itch, and he was desperately looking for anything to suggest there was anything but predators here. He was met by a smaller creature flinging itself at the wall, clawing and hissing, an otter... he caught the same whiff of flowers he got from the claw mark... it still had some tattered clothing, and a pair of glasses lay broken on the floor of the cage. This thing had been a normal, sentient, mammal.. now it was like looking at something out of the history books.

As the otter continued it's desperate, rabid, rage the wolf raised up and growled heavily, showing his teeth and snapping them, causing the creature to scuttle back under the bed. His behavior got a sharp look from the doctor and Gary, and he glared back, striding over.

"This cannot be happening again. Have you made any progress, or are we just locking them up? Is it contagious?!?"

The questions came snarling out at the badger, and she took a startled step back.

"Cole.." there was warning growl from the other wolf then, who placed a firm paw on his shoulder, and the older wolf backed down.

"I'm sorry, Doctor.. I've seen this behavior before... I lost packmates to it."

"That.. that's quite alright, Cole.. I understand, you're not the only one." For the first time, Cole realized the badger must be his age, or older, and was almost certainly in the city for the previous situation.

She smiled at the look of realization in his eye, a sad, tired, smile. "I'd love to have answers, but we don't have them... I don't believe it to be contagious, or I doubt any of us would be immune and it'd be far too widely spread. The attacks are seemingly random, and the patients go from normal to rabid within seconds."

The badger motioned them to follow her then, out of the room and down the hallway again to an office, talking as she walked.

"At this time, we have no idea, there seems to be nothing physically wrong with the patients.. but mentally they have just regressed to a point no mammal has been at in thousands of years. We are having little to no luck getting through to them, some of them even attacked and killed close family members before being captured and brought here."

The office was small, full of papers and reports, and she sat behind her desk motioning the two to chairs across from her. the two wolves sat, shock more visible on the younger of the two.

"That, is where you and your pack come in. Most will patrol the exterior, but we will need a few more resilient members to provide interior security and assistance with the guests. In addition, you should select some for capture and retrieval. We are attempting to keep this quiet at this stage, so are involving as few people as possible, so as not to cause a panic."

The younger wolf tilted his head at that." Wouldn't the cops be more suitable for that? We don't have the authority..."

"Yea, you do, by special order from the mayor's office. The ZPD are aware, but only at the highest levels. Knowledge of this incident is being heavily restricted."

"So why a random security pack..? " The younger wolf looked worried.

"Because we're disposable and deniable." The older wolf spoke up, before the badger, who scowled.

"Not at all.... well, okay, yes, very likely." The badger sighed at that, and rubbed her face. "This is a very sensitive issue, if it became known that this was happening.."

"Panic, collars, especially since they only seem to be Predators?" Cole tilted his head questioningly.

"I'm afraid so.. the Mayor's office is very reluctant to state that, but it has crossed my mind."

There were somber nods from all at that, and Gary seemed rather lost in thought before speaking.

"Me and Larry will take care of the detaining new patients, Cole... inside could be violent, and you've more experience with that than any of us.. can I lend you a few of the lads for that?"

"Give me the two big greys, they'll need brute strength if that bear gets loose."

The younger wolf nods, and they both stand, as does the doctor after a moment.

"I'll show you to the armory, Cole. Gary, the vehicle and equipment for that are in the security shed."

The three walk out and Cole follows the badger deeper into the facility, unable to help letting a low growl reverberate constantly through his being... this was all wrong.


	5. Gearing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole is supplied gear and meets his two charges.

As Gary headed off to give the details to his pack, Cole followed the doctor down the corridor outside her office and deeper into the hospital. Once the badger had passed them through the initial door, he got to have a view of the building as it was before... there was dampness in the air, and the musty smell of a building that hasn't been used in years. While the corridor itself was fairly clear of dust, most of the rooms they passed were clearly as they had been left when the place was vacated. 

Occasionally, he'd spot a claw mark or the like on the floor as they went down a flight of stairs and he looked to the badger ahead.

"Is this a no smoking facility?"

"Technically but considering what you've seen, only inside the main area."

Cole nodded gratefully and dug out a pack from his jacket pocket, lighting a cigarette and inhaling gratefully. The badger finally opened another security door into a room with racks of both lethal and non lethal weapons along with body armor.

"There should be everything you need here."

"More than we need... " Cole frowned as he noted the lethal weapons and simply picked up one of the tasers.

"I don't disagree with you, Cole, but it makes unfortunate sense."

The wolf nodded at that. He knew all to well that it was required if anything got too crazy. He picked up a few tazers and stowed them in a pocket, before walking out.

"You don't want any of the rest?"

"I don't know these pups well, I don't want them getting ideas seeing the rifles."

The two left the room, and locked it back up, before walking back towards the main area, the badger speaking up as they do.

"What did Gary mean, when he called you a Loner?" 

"A wolf without a pack, there aren't many of us and most tend to be that way because they're really old, or really ill, or really fucked up." Cole grunts quietly at that. 

"Not having a family makes you an outcast?" 

"Pack's aren't just families, they are more.. involved.. than that.. those pups likely grew up together, but you can leave packs, join new ones, things like that... it's those of us who actively choose to remain outside, or are rejected by those groups, that are Loners."

"I see.. I suppose I'd never considered how your people interact like that, I just assumed pack equaled family."

Cole chuckled at that, and gave her a smirk.

"Most mammals do, doctor.. but we all make assumptions about each other, that's why it's important we stop this... "

The wolf finally put his cigarette out as they reached the main part of the facility, and tucked away the dogend. When they emerged, two bulky grey furred wolves waited for them.

"Gary says you're in charge, Loner" the even bulkier of the two sneared the word with significant venom, although if it bothered the older wolf he did not let it show, just tossing the pair tasers.

"Did he tell you what we're guarding?" The younger pair shook their heads, and the badger saw a smirk on Cole's face. "Follow me.. " and he lead the two wolves into the holding ward, the badger leaving them too it. 

Returning to her office, the badger looked up as she heard terrified yelps and barks after a few moments, Cole emerging with his two younger charges and smirked at her, the two looking shaken.

"Kids, huh?"


	6. Chapter 6

Once the initial shock had won of, Cole had set both wolves to guard outside the ward itself for now. While he was hyper aware he would need to arrange shifts after awhile, for now he wanted to properly understand their situation. The Doctor had shown him to a room filled with banks off security monitors, only half of which worked.

"Well, this is our operation centre as your predecessor liked to call it. Obviously you have the cameras, also the direct line from city hall and the dropbox our research teams send their findings to. There are radios over there, I'd imagine you'd wasn't to distribute them?"

"I'll get on that soon. I was going to ask about staff?"

"As few as possible actually step paw in the facility, we keep most of the research remote and split for security reasons."

"I'm no scientist, doc, but doesn't all that make it hard to get results?"

"Yes, but considering the potential results of this being more wide spread knowledge, the mayor and the chief felt threat for now this was the only solution. Honesty, if we don't find something soon, this may all be for naught."

"Ten, especially spread out, doesn't seem like a big number, doc." The wolf tiled his head as he flicked through the camera feeds, noting blind spots.

"We're assuming we have them all, and nobody is noting them, but Mr Otterton, for example. He has a wife who is down at ZPD headquarters every day. Eventually the wider police department, our worse the press, will take note."

There was a pause in their conversation then, as Cole walked over and checked the radios, pocketing several and clipping one to his jacket. The badger watched him, struck by how professional he was compared to the previous pack, and even those with him.

"Were you in the ZPD, Mr..?" She paused, not knowing his surname.

"Walker. No. I got thrown out of the academy when, well, you know."

The badger nodded understandingly. He wasn't the only mammal who lost their careers and dreams during that event, and she understood that the emergency services and military had been the worst.

"Can't have collared preds in high stress situations, for our own good they said." Again, a hint of bitterness in his matter of fact tone. 

The badger smiled sadly. 

"I remember, we won't let it happen again Cole. I'll leave you to get sorted, I have more reports to read."

"Better you than me, doc." And the wolf turned his attention to the monitors again, watching the pack spreading our around the exterior. He keyed the external speaker.

"Alpha, we're setup in here, there are radios. Send someone in to get enough for everyone please?"

He saw Gary lookup on one of the monitors, as he settled into the chair behind the security console. The younger wolf barked at one of the pack and they scurried inside. 

Once they had retrieved enough radios for the pack and left, Cole settled down and started reading the files in the dropbox, starting from the beginning.


	7. Chapter 7

The hours passed slowly for the old wolf, stationed at the monitors and reading reports. He managed to find a notebook and pen, and with an outdated map of the grounds gave the young Alpha of the pack suggestions as to where too place the patrols outside. They also arranged a rotating roster to ensure at least some were resting while the others worked. Despite his better judgement, he switched off the camera in the ward. It was guarded, and he didn't want to watch those mammals beat themselves against the walls of their cells.

Once that was done, he started going through the files and using his recovered notepad to sketch out a timeline. He may not have made it far through the academy, but he had enough investigative insight to not like what he was finding.

Firstly, there were obviously files missing. Referenced were made to documents that did not exist, or email conversations ended and continued later. There was also the fact that the only communications from the ZPD were from a lowish level patrol officer, by way of the mayor's assistant. Most of the communication came through her if it was anything from the mayor's office, although Mayor Lionheart himself was present in a few emails and had apparently visited the complex several times.

His notes were a mess, with crossings out and arrows and dates all over the place, the whole thing made his head hurt a little. He preferred to deal with people, not reports. That said, he was deeply engrossed in trying to work out some of the medical reports, with the help of Zoogle, when the phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He answered it rather cautiously, it struck him then he didn't know who'd be at the end.

"Umm, yes, this must be Cole?" The voice at the other end was chipper, hesitant and just bordering on ditsy.

"That's me, who's this?"

"Oh! How silly of me, I am so sorry, Bellweather here... I'm afraid we need a pickup team as quickly as possible to Rainforest."

"Oh, the mayor's assistant. send me the address, I'll have the team out there." he saw the email hit their inbox within moments, and he sent it to the pickup vehicle as he picked up his radio.

"Control to Retrieval, location and details in the van, speed priority one, over." There was a pause before the response from Gary.

"Copy that, Control, Retrieval on route."

Once the interaction was done, he hears a content "hmm" from the other side of the phone

"Well, it appears you have it all under control, could you transfer me to the doctor?"

"Sure" and it takes him a few moments, but he works out how to do that, and brings up the screen that will track the vehicle on it's way out.

The old wolf watched as the blinking dot made it's way down the winding road and through an old maintenance tunnel into the underpass to tundratown. It took Gary and Larry fifteen minutes to get to the sky train station the attack had occurred on. The radio crackled on after a moment.

"Cole.. err.. Control, we're on sight, looks like a panther, approaching.. Larry, get that net gun up, up! Shit, fuck, it's coming for us, bloody hell, Larry?!?"

There was silence for a moment, and Cole found himself reaching for the radio before it buzzed into action gain.

"Under control, we're bringing him in" Gary was panting, and then after a moment, Cole heard them both howling. 

"Really... " he ignored the banter on the radio then, and just watched for awhile as the blinking dot started it's way back to them, before he stood up once he noticed the badger's extension light was finally off indicating the phone line was free. He walked down the hall to the doctor's office, knocking on the door and surprised to find her in a bit of a fluster.

"What?!?" the badger snapped.. before she looked up and caught herself "Cole, sorry, I've just had some very ann... ill timed, news."

"Just thought you'd want to know they are bringing in the latest patient, a panther this time."

The badger looked startled at that, as if she'd completely forgotten the assistant mayor's original reason for calling, before she jumped up and pulled on her white coat.

"We'll have to put him in number twelve, we don't want him near the other big mammals." and she ran out, starting the work to get the cell ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure about including Bellweather, she's my first attempt at getting the manner of someone from the movie right.


	8. Manchas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took longer to work on by far, as it's starting to approach the events of the movie.. plus I've been distracted by my other work.

As the van transporting the new "patient" arrived in the loading bay of the hospital, it was met by Cole with his two security wolves and the doctor, Gary leaping out of the passenger side as soon as it skids to a halt.

"The tranq is already wearing off, get ready!"

With that, Cole was tossed a tranq pistol, and the two wolves went around to the back of the van, the two other guards standing nearby with the stretcher that would be required to take the sedated creature into the ward.

"On three, One.. Two... " Gary glanced over at Cole as he reached for the back door of the van.. everyone a little jumpy at the sound of the creature inside staggering around.

"Three!" the door is pulled open, and the netted creature inside tries to launch itself out, tripping as multiple darts flam into it but knocking into Cole and sending him flying before collapsing.

The doctor and the two stretcher bearers rush over, the large wolves lifting the subdued creature onto the strecher and carrying it inside as the badger fussed over it.

"Quickly, get him into number twelve and restrained, I will get the samples we need.. someone check on Cole, I will deal with him later if he is injured."

By the time the patient was rushed out, Gary was already helping Cole to his feet, the older wolf grunting lightly.

"You okay, old wolf?"

"What's a cracked rib between friends." Cole barked a humorless, pained, laugh. "You pups did good with the capture, let's go check on the patient and make sure there's no more trouble."

The pair reloaded their tranq pistols and followed the other group into the ward. It seemed like the existing patients could sense the presence of another victim of their condition, the predators in the other cages snarling, howling and throwing themselves at the reinforced glass that held them back. As the two bulky wolves carried their patient through the ward, they flinched instinctively away at the impacts, while Gary and Cole stood in the doorway to keep watch.

"Quickly now, gentlemammals, he's starting to come around." the badger hustling alongside the stretcher sounded alarmed, and the wolves hurried into the final cell and started strapping the dozey creature down. Immediately, the doctor began a barrage of blood tests and other sample taking, even as the jaguar began to struggle.

"Doctor, are you sure it's safe to be so close?" Cole walked past the other guards as the badger worked, and placed a heavy paw on the chest of the struggling Savage, holding it down more as the last of the samples were taken.

"It will take an hour before Mr Manchas is able to move enough to break free, and I want to get some results from these samples before our guest arrives tomorrow."

"Oh? Who's coming? Will we need additional security measures?" Cole frowned, in the week they had been there only the Pack and the doctor had been seen.

"Mayor Lionheart is visiting to check on our progress, this will be his first visit since we setup this facility"


	9. Visiting Time

Now that their most recent patient was secure, the doctor was able to take a moment and fill Gary and Cole in on their visitor, the two wolves following her into her office and taking seats.

"The mayor has not visited in some time, however he has some very specific requests. Firstly, of course, we will be in a heightened state of security.. except the cameras, they are to be turned off, there will be no record of his visit."

"This whole place is an official facility, why would he care?" Gary voiced his concern then, and they could all hear Cole's claws tapping on the edge of the desk.

"Plausible denial, I suppose.. video record of him visiting could cause problems if this becomes public." the badger shrugs lightly in response. "Regardless, you guys will be on high alert incase of any issues."

"Will he be bringing his own security?" it was Cole who spoke up then, the older wolf's features twisted in concern.

"No, he will be coming alone in an unmarked vehicle.. he's very careful. He will be here tomorrow night, so we have some time to prepare."

With that, the three parted ways to begin preparations for what would doubtless be a difficult visit.

By the time the hatchback pulled up to the gates, the pack was well aware of who would be visiting, and had managed to effect an air of professionalism. The mayor had a security wand passed under his car at the gate, before Larry let him through, and another was passed over his form by Gary before they allowed him to enter the facility. Everywhere the lion looked there were wolves keeping watch and looking attentive.

"Hmph, security is certainly better than the last mob, but is it really required to check me? Don't you know who I am?"

"Very aware, sir, but it doesn't mean I don't do my job." Gary have the mayor a respectful nod. "The Doctor is waiting for you in her office."

Gary lead the mayor through to the doctor's office, outside of which Cole stood guard. Further down the hallway, the lion could see the two bulky grey wolves standing outside the ward. Gary returned outside as Cole opened the door to allow the mayor into the office.

"Doctor, Mayor Lionheart is here."

"Thank you, Cole, I'm ready to speak with him."

"Very good, Doctor." with that, Cole stood back and motioned the mayor into the small cluttered office "Your honour, we'll be out here if you need anything".

With that, the mayor stepped into the office and Cole closed the door behind him, standing outside and listening to the muffled voices from inside. Occasionally he heard raised voices, it was clear to him that the two mammal's didn't exactly see eye to eye on things. Occasionally the mayor would demand results, and he'd hear responses along the line of "resources" or "facilities", and he knew that the doctor was struggling to get results with the limitations placed upon her. 

About an hour into their discussion, there was a sound tickling at the edge of Cole's hearing. It almost sounded like a.. howl? 

A few moments later he heard something that was definitely a howl from out front, it sounded like one of the brothers and he saw the two other wolves near him perk their ears up. He keyed his mic. 

"Gary, Larry, what the fuck are you doing out there? You're going to start a howl!"

There was no response, and as he opened a channel to berate them again he heard the entire pack outside start howling.


	10. The Howling

Fortunately for the wolves, the mayor and doctor were still deep in their discussions as Cole left his two guards inside and stormed out of the hospital. It was dark, but he could see the pack standing around the courtyard with their muzzle’s pointing into the air and howling to the moon. Each time one of the younger wolves would lose breath, another would start up. It was an unstoppable loop that forced him to clench his jaw so hard his teeth cut at his gums as he made his way past them to where the Alpha and his Beta stood next to each other howling, almost visibly distressed.

The older wolf stood next to the pair for a few moments, a growl building gradually until he snapped out a hand and clamped it down around Gary’s muzzle as he paused to breath, his other hand pressed his taser into Larry’s chest.

“Cut it out, both of you, before I shock you.” He snarled through blood tinged teeth.

There were strangled noises from both wolves, one because claws were digging into his muzzle, the other as he desperately attempted to clamp his own muzzle shut to not get shocked, both breathing heavily and shaking some as they managed to get control.

After what seemed like an age, with the rest of the pack in the background starting to get some control themselves, Gary held up a hand to indicate he was okay and Larry finally managed to speak in a hoarse tone.

“Okay, okay, it’s stopping.. you lot, sh axut the fuck up.” That last, the Alpha barked into the radio's on an open channel.

Soon enough, the howling died down, and the pack at least had the self awareness to look embarrassed. Blame flew around the pack for awhile, before being firmly aimed at Gary as the first to start the howl. While the pack's beta adamantly claimed to have heard someone else start, the pack descending into bickering as Cole walked back into the building, allowing the Alpha and beta to bring them back into line. As he entered the building, he heard his radio crackle with an update from inside. 

"Cole, the Mayor has asked to view the patient ward, the Doc is taking him in there now, he won't let us follow, over."

"Of course he won't... I'm on my way now, stand ready outside incase anything happens, over."

With that, the older wolf made his way inside, a frown on his face as he finds the two bulky guards standing outside the ward, the larger of the two nodding to him.

"They're in there now, boss, sounds like they are disagreeing."

Cole nods to that, and moves his way between the two, unabashedly listening to the conversation within, muffled as it was. A snear curled his lip, as he heard mention of predators, and the Mayor announce his concern with his own career. A growl building, the wolf was about to open the door and give the lion a piece of his mind, when they all heard something that nobody expected.. a mobile phone ringing... immediately, the voices inside changed, and rushed towards the door. 

"Mr Mayor, you need to get out of here. Cole, sweep the area". The mayor burst out, and immediately went towards the front door to escape, followed by the badger who was ordering the wolves into action in a panic. 

It only took a few moments for Cole to prepare the other two, and they charged into the room, stun guns held ready.... slowly they advanced through the room, as snarling beasts roused by the activity threw themselves against the doors of their cages. Dismissing the possibility of anyone spying in one of the occupied cells, they began inspecting each of the empty ones.

"Clear... Clear.. . Clear.. Clear... " the radio crackled in response to each cell, as Cole approached the last one and frowned as the installed toilet... bubbled. 

"Clear?"


End file.
